The Fandom Games
by TheOncomingFanfic
Summary: In a terrifying future, one boy and one girl from 12 district fight to the death. The tributes face challenges they never expected, as the 47th Hunger Games unfold. Fandoms: Doctor Who, Sherlock, Merlin, Supernatural, Cardcaptor Sakura, Beautiful Creatures, The Mortal Instruments, Harry Potter, House of Anubis, Sarah Jane Adventures.


The Fandom Games

'Lena Duchannes'

Lena was shaking. Her name had been called out, clear as crystal and she still couldn't believe it. Slowly, her feet moved against her will to the stage. Breathing shakily, she was, deep down, glad it was her, not anyone else she cared about. Ridley, Reece, Ryan-

'_Lena!'_ a voice called from the crowd. Lena's heart picked up. That was Ryan, her cousin who was only just 12. She kept walking, faster, knowing what Ryan was about to do. '_Lena!'_ she said again. Even without looking back, she knew Ryan had pushed her way through the crowd, and was now just a few steps behind Lena.

'I volunteer!' she shouted, Lena stopped and looked at her; she was breathing hard. They both were. 'I volunteer as tribute!'

'Ryan,' she barely had time to get the words out before the Peacekeepers came and dragged her away. In their district, District 5, there was the odd volunteer. Why Ryan? '_RYAN!_' tears in her eyes, Lena was dragged away, and Ryan made her way to the stage.

'What's your name?' Felicity, their escort asked the tiny, blond girl.

'Ryan,' she answered, although it must have been obvious the way Lena had screamed it 'Ryan Duchannes.'

'Was that your sister?'

'My cousin,' Ryan paused, 'I'd be proud if she was, though.'

'Wonderful,' Felicity continued, she went to the other ball full of names and drew one out. She went back to the podium and read out the name, the last name Lena, Ryan, Ridley or anyone they knew wanted to hear.

'Ethan Wate'

Merlin ran his hand through his hair, his eyes blurred with tears. The door opened and he knew who it was before he looked up.

'Mother,' he ran to her, crying into her shoulder, the way he did when he was a child. 'I love you,' he choked out.

'I love you,' she whispered back. He knew what they were both thinking. _Just one more year_. This time next year, he would have been nineteen. Too old for the Reaping.

'Please, come back,' his mother asked him. He pulled away, looking into her eyes. The Peacekeeper opened the door.

'I'll try,' he said.

'_Please,' _she begged. Merlin breathed out, just as she was being taken away.

'See you in a few weeks.' Tears ran down his face. A few moments later, Arthur walked in. He had been crying, clearly just back from seeing Morgana. It couldn't have been easy, saying goodbye to his sister. Arthur took a breath.

'I'm sorry. I should have volunteered.'

'Don't be a clot pole.' It was a bad joke, but they both smiled.

'Merlin, listen,' Arthur began 'you can do this. It's a game, so play it. You can hunt; you've seen me do it. You'll be trained, pay attention to it. No buts, just. Morgana, let her go. She's promised she'd do the same for you.'

'There are 24 in that arena,' Merlin chocked out 'one comes out.'

'Be the one who comes out,' Arthur ordered. Arthur was dragged out, and Gaius came in. Merlin remembered how he had run to him, the day he turned 12, and sat and cried.

'I'm scared,' Merlin chocked out.

'I know,' Gaius answered 'but, don't be. I've seen what you can do. You are the one who will walk out of that arena, head held high. I know you are.'

'Amy!' Amelia Pond burst into the room, her wild red hair flying, tears running down her face. She flung herself into his arms.

'Rory!' she choked out. Everything they planned was ruined. She was nineteen now, too old for the games and in three months, two weeks and six days, so would Rory. After they finished school, they would get married. Not now.

'Amy,' Rory said 'I love you. I love more than I've ever loved anyone. Please, whatever happens, don't let it hurt you.'

Amy broke down, and then composed herself. She took her necklace off her neck and placed it in Rory's hand.

'They let you have something. From your District. Please. Think of me.' she begged. Rory was speechless. The Peacekeeper came in, Rory took Amy in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss on this lips.

'I love you!' he called.

'I love you!' she called back. Rory's mind drifted to the girl tribute, Clara Oswald. She was small, only 15 years old. His hand clenched around the necklace in his hand.

_I love you, Amelia Jessica Pond. I'll do whatever it takes to come back to you._ And he knew he wasn't promising himself, he was promising Amy. Then they could live in the Victor's Village together, happy and together and in love.

_I will win for you, Amelia Williams._

Clary felt sick, her legs could give way any moment.

_Alexander Lightwood._

Why him? Why? Not only did she like him, he was Isabelle's brother. She found Izzy in the crowd, her eyes brimming with tears. She saw Max, his head on his father's shoulder, and Jace, who simply looked back at her. Alec, her friend, her friend's sister, now they would have to fight to the death. She was shaking, she looked at Alec. His expression unreadable, his body steady, his breathing hard. Clary fought back the tears as he joined her on stage. It was then their escort, a tall, colourful man, Hodge asked.

'So Clarissa, what is going through your head?' A million answers ran through Clary's mind, but she brushed them all aside.

'Wow, I can't believe it's me.' she half mumbled.

'Ah, you get used to it. Alexander, what about you?' he asked. Alec took a breath.

'Bring it on,' Alec said. Clary realised, he was looking straight at her.

'Ladies first,' Wilma Tranny said, digging out a name from the ball, and zipping back to the microphone, impressively fast in her 6 inch heels, Molly thought.

'Molly Hooper,' she trilled. There was a stunned silence. Molly's name was repeated. The 15 year old made her way to the stage, tears in her eyes, and before she could stop, on her face.

'Oh, dear,' Wilma said, helping her up 'poor thing, she's in shock. There, there lovie.' Molly was humiliated. She was from District 3, she shouldn't have been crying, but she was. She, unlike many others, had always dreaded this. She hated fighting, or hurting others, and she was useless at it. She would never last more than a minute in that arena.

'Now for the boys,' Wilma took a slip out, and after a pause, read out 'Jim Moriarty.' Molly's chest tightened as he came up, looking cool and calm, even _bored_. He was strong, clever fast, always won fights at school.

'Well go on, shake hands,' Wilma told them. As Molly shook his hand, she saw the cunning in his eye, the skill. She wasn't going to last one second, never mind a minute.

Jerome ran his hand over the sofa in the room where he was being kept. The door burst open and 11 year old Poppy flung herself into his arms, breaking down in tears, followed by their father.

'It's OK, it's OK,' Jerome whispered into his sister's ear. Poppy punched his shirt.

'IT'S NOT!' she screamed.

'Look, Pop,' John's eyes met Jerome's 'Jerome, you can do this. You're fast, strong brave. Show them that a District 8 kid can beat a career no problem.'

'But I _can't_, Dad,' Jerome protested 'the Careers, they've been trained.'

'You have to win,' Poppy begged. Jerome sighed.

'OK, I'll round it up and win in a week or so. Then, I'll come back. We can live in the Victor's Village,' Jerome's voice wobbled as he spoke, and the door opened. Poppy clung to him like a child and was dragged away.

'I love you!' Jerome called after them. His next visitor surprised him, Fabian Rutter. There were tears in his eyes, he must have just said goodbye to Nina.

'Good luck,' Fabian said.

'Thanks,' Jerome replied. After a long silence, the door opened, but Fabian gave Jerome a quick hug. Finally, Mara entered. She didn't know what to say, she just kissed him on the lips. She whispered four little words in his ear.

'I still love you'. Jerome knew then, he had to come back.

Harry's heart pounded inside his chest as he stood in the crowd with his best friend, Ron. The sight of the ball full of names made him want to throw up, and he knew Ron did too. They weren't paying attention to the dreary treaty of treason, they had heard it every year. Now they were listening. The escort, Marius Cann, began rootling around in the ball for a girl's name. The silence was gut-wrenching.

'Ginevra Weasly' Harry caught Ron's arm, he was fainting, as the small, red haired Ginny, only just 13, made her way to the stage.

'No,' Ron muttered. She looked brave, but Harry knew she was trembling.

'Now the boys,' Marius boomed. The hearts of every boy beat out of their chest, as the famous 5 second pause was made.

'Harry Potter' Harry was in shock. Ron stepped forward, but he was pushed back.

'Don't you dare,' Harry ordered. Halfway there, he paused and looked back at Ron. He mouthed two simple words.

'I'm sorry.'

Sam Winchester burst into the room, throwing his arms around his brother.

'Sam, I'm sorry,' Dean whispered.

'What for?' Sam asked, half laughing

'I'm against Jess,' Dean said. Tears spilled down Sam's cheeks. It didn't take a genius to work out that Sam had just seen Jessica.

'I know,' there was a pause 'Dean, just be careful. Use your head.' Dean smiled at his brother. For years, he thought he was the one protecting Sam. Maybe it was the other way around.

'Sir, yes sir,' Dean joked.

'I'm serious. You're strong, fast. Use that. And….' Sam paused 'don't do anything dumb.'

Dean smiled again 'Me?' The Peacekeeper came and dragged him out of the room. The door closed and Dean was alone in the room.

_If I run into Jessica, I'll leave her. If, in the unlikely event, it comes down to her and me, I die._

Dean decided he didn't care about what happened to him. Sam's feeling was more important here.

Sarah Jane Smith entered the room. Luke looked up at her. He got up and threw his arms around his mother.

'Luke,' she whispered in his ear. Luke finally cried. At 16, his name was in the ball 5 times, but after getting the Tessare, it was in 15 times. The odds were not in his favour.

'I don't want to go!' he cried.

'I don't want you to go,' Sarah Jane cried 'but, listen. You are clever. You know you are. You can work out a strategy in less than a minute. Show them what you can do. Make me proud. So I can say 'The victor of the 47th Hunger Games, is my son''

'I love you,' Luke repeated. He knew he had no chance in hell of winning, as if a District 11 kid could. After Sarah Jane, Clyde entered.

'Look, Lukey, 'Clyde began 'I wish it was me. I should have volunteered, I just didn't think.'

'If you did, I would have killed you right here,' Luke joked. Clyde took a deep breath.

'I want you to have this,' he said, handing him his leather wristband 'as your district token.' Luke and Clyde both had tears in their eyes. To make matters worse, he was against Maria. The girl he grew up with. He could only imagine Alan's feelings now.

'Maria,' Clyde began 'she told me to say. Good luck.' Clyde hugged him, and was forced to leave. Luke placed the wristband around his wrist. He could see the writing on it, Nullam Undecim, Latin for District 11.

He wondered what it would look like when it was on the ground, covered in blood.

Mei Lin walked to the stage as many District 2 tributes had done before, with confidence and arrogance. She shot one look back at Sakura, who had tears in her eyes.

_No._ she mouthed at her.

As in, don't volunteer. They had talked about it in school. She said 'don't go stealing my glory,' but meant 'I don't want you hurt'. She stood up on the stage and felt a wave of nausea at the sight of all the others looking up at her. She stood, chin up, shoulders back. She stared into the distance as the boy was called out.

'Li Shoran.' The name hit her like a pile of bricks. Li, the boy she grew up with, fell in love with. Why him? Li made his way to the stage, his light brown hair falling into his eyes, hiding them. He had the mysterious image already. Once they were both up, they got asked the question 'Anything to say to your district?'

Mei Lin took a deep breath. She thought and said to her family, neighbours, friends 'I'm going to make you proud!'

Li's voice didn't shake, he sounded brave, almost casual.

'Looks like we're getting a victor, folks.'


End file.
